This application includes a microfiche appendix of 47 sheets of microfiche having 2,772 frames. A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material which is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by any one of the patent disclosure, as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent files or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
This invention relates to a medical diagnostic ultrasound system and method. Ultrasound systems generate a sequence of images representing a region of a body. Different processes and hardware are used to generate the images. Many of the processes and hardware components are divided into ultrasound subsystems. Each subsystem is typically implemented with an ASIC. The ASIC is designed to perform a particular process. The processes are determined in part as a function of the system architecture or ASIC based design.
The subsystems are connected to a back plane or common structure to form the ultrasound system. The ultrasound system typically is mounted on a large wheeled cart.
The present invention is defined by the following claims, and nothing in this section shall be taken as a limitation on those claims. By way of introduction, the following preferred embodiments, described below, include a portable medical diagnostic ultrasound system including shielding for electromagnetic interference by forming shielded enclosed compartments around the individual components of the ultrasound system. This compartmentalization of components isolates EMI between the components themselves as well as the outside world. In addition, the EMI shielding provides structural rigidity and support for the entire ultrasound system. In another aspect, the EMI shielding provides heat dissipation capability for the internal components of the ultrasound system.
The preferred embodiments, described below, also include a transducer connector which provides high density interconnects between the transducer and the ultrasound system while providing an ergonomically easy to handle connector. Further, the connector is rugged, providing a high number of connection and disconnection cycles.